


Fort Jason

by lily_of_the_notebook



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_of_the_notebook/pseuds/lily_of_the_notebook
Summary: This is a short story written using the prompt: a group of kids find a dead body. Constructive criticism is welcome, thanks for reading!





	Fort Jason

I heard the sliding patio door squeal as Ryan’s mom slid shut the door to the back yard, cutting off the light that was creating shadows on the tent walls. There is a moment of silence where all was right, even the stars shine there brightness down on us, twinkling little smiles as they observe our annual backyard ‘camping trip’. Shadows creep outside our tent and Jason runs over with a look of anticipation.  
“Max, Chris, Ryan, hey! It's time to go, get your flashlights. The woods are ours tonight!”  
Jason leads the way, pausing with his back pressed against each tree, cocking his head and motioning with his fingers that everything is all-clear. We follow without hesitation, knowing each step of the familiar trail by heart. I always thought it was stupid that Jason acted like a secret agent, but it was his life long goal to be a cop or a detective and to solve crimes, so we never judged him.  
As we stumbled through the dark forest we came to the fort. To most, a jumble of leaves and sticks with a plastic bag fastened to the top like a flag. To us, it was home. Ryan, who was the smallest of us, crawled under the fort and pushed away a layer of bushes to reveal an entrance.  
We slowly stepped inside and Mat let out a shriek high enough to break class and grabbed my hand tightly.  
“What in the bloody hell is that!”  
What he is pointed to seemed only like a pile of twigs with a large rock in the middle of it. Until I focused on it. Then the shapes started to come together. One of the twigs suddenly became a femur and the rest form in to a crumpled human skeleton with a skull nestled in to the middle. All of us stood there, wind whistling in the trees, our flashlights focused on the atrocity before us. Ryan screamed and took off running back to the house breaking us all out of our shocked trance. Mat followed suit but instead of running just held me as tight as he could. His arms coiling around my torso, face buried in my chest. I kissed the top of his head and murmured comforting words to him. I made the mistake of looking up. All of my comforting whispers halted as I looked to see what Jason was doing. Crouched over the bones he smiled and in a sing-songy voice cooed;  
“What a delight, I've got a murder to solve!”  
Then the weight of Mat’s head on my chest disappeared and i watched in awe as Mat hit Jason over the head with a rock he had picked up. Jason crumpled to the floor, a trickle of blood seeping from the crack in his skull, mat slid back in to my arms and heaved sobs in to my chest. Grabbing his face I gave him a quick peck and went over to haul Jason’s body on to my back  
We stumbled back to the house, Mat’s hand in mine the whole way. We slid Jason’s limp body in to his sleeping bag and ran to tell Ryan’s mom She came out and Ryan dragged her over to the tent, first aid kit clutched in his scrawny hands.She stopped at the zippered door to the tent and peered in, a puzzled look on her face. She turns to look at us her thin lips pursed in to a frown  
“Really, isn't 14 a little old to have imaginary friends. You never invited anyone named Jason over and there is no one in the tent. I think you boys need some rest”  
We creep back into the tent and find that there was no sign of Jason's presence.His body. Gone. His sleeping bag. Gone. His things, flashlights, comics, find clothes. Gone.We slid in to our sleeping bags, none of us daring to break the eerie silence. Once Ryan fell asleep mat crawled over and curled up next to me. The sound of Mat’s chest slowly rising and falling slowly lulled me to sleep. But the whole night through i couldn't shake the feeling that we were not alone in that tent


End file.
